


How Could I Ever Forget?

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, May the Fourth 2020, Post TLJ, Tatooine, Trust, angsty, flangst, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: They said they'd come back.They said they would.But as the twin suns set on Tatooine and an all-too-familiar desert wind starts to howl, Rey doubts if anyone's coming back for her
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	How Could I Ever Forget?

**Author's Note:**

> here's little ficlet #2 today! They'll post more frequently now that my own work day is over!
> 
> thanks for reading and HAPPY MAY THE FOURTH!

Rey hated Tatooine. Hated it. It reminded her too much of scorching, howling winds outside her shelter; reminded her too much of fields of tally marks threatening to bury her in the dark; reminded her too much of everything she was; reminded her that she was nothing more than dust and sand. 

She was trying to breathe calmly, in through her nose, out through her mouth, and she was thankful for the cloth she’d gathered in front of her face, as it blocked some of the particles of sand from getting in. They’d completed the mission six hours ago; Finn had secured the parts in a good deal, and he and Poe had taken off in the two-seater, as Finn’s ship had crashed en route due to a Jawa attack. “I’ll be right back,” Poe called out, beaming down at her. Rey had watched the ship get swallowed by the sky, waving at them until they were nothing more than specks to each other.

Six hours ago. Darkness had come, and the cold desert air with it, and Rey huddled ten feet away from where they’d left her. They left her. Of course they left her. Now that they knew Finn was Force-Sensitive, and just as equipped to be a Jedi as her, what need for her was there? She squeezed her eyes shut and counted backwards from 100. When she reached zero, she started at 500, tears forming but not leaking when she hit zero again. 

“I am one with the Force,” she whispered miserably. “And the Force is with me.” She’d read it in a text, and it usually calmed her down. Just not right now.

So lost in misery, she almost missed the sound of a bird hitting atmo. Rey didn’t look up, couldn’t look up, _Unkar would be there for her soon, she’d go back to the scrap pile, back to the ship graveyard, and she would dig and fight and dig and clean and dig and bargain and dig and starve and_ -

“Sunshine?” Poe Dameron was kneeling in front of her, looking alarmed. “Rey? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Rey stared at him in shock, her lower lip trembling. He traced it delicately with his finger (and if she felt better, she’d marvel at it because Poe Dameron was familiar and liked to touch other people but he wasn’t _that_ familiar with most people and certainly didn’t touch them like _this_ ) and offered a lopsided smile. “What happened?”

“You came back,” Rey felt the tears start to fall, and she wiped at them, mortified. “I thought you forgot about me.”

Poe made a noise like she’d wounded him, and he held his arms out, still kneeling. Rey crawled almost onto his lap, and let him hold her, his own tears falling onto her hair. “Sweetheart,” he murmured. “How could I ever forget about you?”

**Author's Note:**

> [i mean canonically we KNOW both Poe and Finn would come back for her and Finn did because Finn was the first person to come back for Rey, insert crying face here]
> 
> anyway, there's more coming! let me know what you think, and I hope you're enjoying me cleaning out my tumblr archive!


End file.
